Le miroir d'un fils
by Souky
Summary: Pendant longtemps, il avait pensé que personne ne pourrait comprendre sa douleur. Mais aujourd'hui il avait croisé son regard et il avait compris. Elle souffrirait autant que lui. Elle avait perdu son fils lorsqu'il avait perdu son jumeau.


Salut tout le monde !

Je vous présente un nouvel OS que j'ai écrit il y a quelques jours. J'essayais de rendre une certaine émotion en l'écrivant. Mon but était de décrire la souffrance de Molly lorsqu'elle a perdu son fils, car habituellement on ne parle que de de George. Je ne sais pas si ça a fonctionné mais j'espère que cet OS vous plaira !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>Le miroir d'un fils<strong>

Il n'y avait plus rien d'insouciant et de vivant en Molly Weasley. Ses rondeurs passées avaient fondues en même temps que sa joie de vivre, ses cheveux autrefois roux et plein de volumes étaient devenus ternes et tombaient tristement sur ses épaules, ses joues colorées de rose n'avaient plus aucune autre couleur que les ombres grises de ses pommettes saillantes et pointues. Sa bouche ne s'étirait plus en aucun sourire, ses yeux ne portaient que les rides de la détresse et de la souffrance, ses sourcils ne se fronçaient plus en signe de mécontentement, ses bras ne s'agitaient plus autour de sa tête lorsqu'une bouffée de colère montait en elle, ils se contentaient de pendre tristement et de suivre le mouvement de son corps décharné.

Ses yeux autrefois pétillants étaient secs et son regard se faisait lointain. Même les larmes qui auraient pu leur donner un semblant de vie avaient cessé de couler depuis longtemps.

Elle ne faisait presque plus rien de ses journées. Plusieurs heures par jour, elle s'asseyait sur son fauteuil, dans son salon, dans sa maison, puis elle regardait par la fenêtre, et voyait son jardin. Et elle ne bougeait plus.

Durant ces moments, personne ne savait comment l'aborder. Ils venaient les uns après les autres, ils la serraient dans leurs bras, ils lui parlaient doucement, mais elle n'esquissait pas un mouvement. Son regard restait vague et vide, fixé sur cette fenêtre.

Enfin, après des heures d'immobilité, elle reprenait le cours de ses activités quotidiennes, mais laissait toujours derrière elle, assit sur son fauteuil, le fantôme de son passé, de cette Molly replète et heureuse qui s'occupait de ses sept enfants.

Elle faisait la cuisine parce qu'il le fallait, elle mangeait ce qu'elle pouvait et elle dormait peu.

Son sommeil était agité et peuplé de cauchemars. Elle revoyait le corps inerte de sonenfant,les yeux grands ouverts, figés dans un regard rieur mais éteint à jamais. Elle rêvait chaque nuit de la sensation de son cœur qui se brisait en un milliard de petits morceaux lorsque l'on apportait devant elle le cadavre de Fred.

Elle se réveillait en sursaut, et pendant un instant elle se sentait soulagée car tout cela n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Puis elle se rappelait que c'était bel et bien la réalité, que son fils était vraiment mort. Son petit bébé qu'elle avait porté en elle, qu'elle avait aimé pendant dix-neuf ans avait cessé de vivre en quelques dixièmes de seconde.

Chaque matin, elle versait quelques larmes brûlantes qui lui piquaient amèrement les joues en réalisant qu'il était toujours mort, elle se tournait vers Arthur et paniquait en le voyant immobile dans son sommeil. Elle plaçait sa main sur son visage et ne se sentait rassurée que lorsqu'elle percevait son souffle chaud contre ses mains. Arthur ne se réveillait pas, il dormait paisiblement sans se douter de la torture matinale qu'il infligeaità sa femme.

Tremblant de tous ses membres elle se levait et se couvrait de sa robe de chambre. Elle aurait voulu vérifier que chacun de ses enfants étaient vivant et en bonne santé, mais le temps avait passé et ils avaient tous quitté la maison. Même George.

Alors elle descendait dans son salon, s'installait de nouveau sur ce fauteuil, si bien placé face à la fenêtre et son regard se perdait dans la contemplation du jardin.

Ainsi passaient les journées de Molly depuis la mort de son fils.

Ils se demandaient tous à quoi Molly pensait assise devant sa fenêtre, ils voulaient savoir si les souvenirs qu'elle ressassait étaient bons ou mauvais, ils voulaient l'aider à se relever et vivre sa vie sans la barrière d'une fenêtre tournée sur le passé. Ils savaient que Fred occupait la plupart de ses pensées, ils savaient qu'elle ne se remettrait sûrement jamais de sa mort, mais ils espéraient que lorsqu'elle pensait à lui, elle ne se rappelait que les bons souvenirs vécus avec lui.

Elle se rappelait de tout.

Elle se rappelait chaque jour, tous les instants qu'elle avait passé avec son fils de sa naissance à sa mort. Elle se rappelait du bon comme du mauvais. Elle se rappelait du beau comme du moche. Elle se rappelait de sa joie, de ses colères, de ses peines. De sa douleur.

Elle se rappelait ses blagues, ses crises, ses farces, ses mots. Ses derniers mots.

_« Arrête de paniquer Maman, ça va aller ». _

Ces mots qu'il avait dit d'un ton léger et amusé, tandis qu'elle s'esclaffait de voir ses enfants près à combattre. Il avait dit ça en secouant la tête et en se dérobant à sa prise de mère inquiète, alors qu'elle l'époussetait comme s'il se préparait à faire une photographie et non un combat mortel.

Mais ça n'était pas allé.

Il avait disparu et rejoint les jeunes combattants et elle ne l'avait plus jamais revu en vie. Le combat avait cessé quelques instants, Arthur était parti faire le tour du château pour ramener les blessés et les morts et Molly faisait les cent pas dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, elle voulait que tous ses enfants reviennent, pour qu'elle sache qu'ils allaient bien.

C'était Percy qui lui avait ramené son corps. Il était apparu dans le cadre des portes de la Grande Salle en le transportant difficilement aidé par George qui ne semblait plus savoir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. En réalité Percy semblait soutenir George tout autant que Fred.

Elle avait mit du temps à assimiler ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle pensait que Fred était blessé et qu'ils l'aidaient simplement à marcher. Elle s'était précipitée vers Percy pour l'enlacer. Il était revenu, il s'était rangé de leur côté. Puis elle avait vu son regard et ses larmes, elle avait vu George pleurer aussi, ce qui n'arrivait presque jamais. Et elle avait compris.

Elle avait fini par poser son regard sur Fred. Elle pensait qu'ils l'aidaient à marcher. Mais il ne marchait pas. Son corps était mou et lourd, il ne marchait pas. Ses pieds trainaient sur le sol, sa tête ballotait contre sa poitrine. Il ne marchait pas. Parce qu'il était mort.

Elle se rappelait cette sensation glacée qui lui avait traversé les entrailles lorsqu'elle avait compris. Elle se rappelait le hurlement qui était sorti de sa bouche. Elle se rappelait l'arrivée d'Arthur. Elle se rappelait s'être effondrée sur le corps de Fred, elle se rappelait son combat contre Bellatrix Lestrange, sa haine envers elle à ce moment. Elle se rappelait le maléfice de la mort qu'elle lui avait lancé en ressentant une terrible satisfaction et une immense joie qui s'étaient dissipées la minute suivante.

Elle se rappelait l'enterrement, mais très vaguement. Ils avaient tous parlé, ils avaient tous donné une anecdote, ils avaient tous pleuré et ils avaient tous repris leur vie. Ils avaient gagné, le meilleur était à venir, mais Molly savait que Fred ne le connaîtrait jamais, ce monde merveilleux qu'ils allaient créer main dans la main.

Elle avait survécu à son fils, alors elle se rappelait de lui tous les jours. Et c'était sur ce fauteuil, devant cette fenêtre qu'elle s'en rappelait le mieux.

Car c'étaitlà qu'elle voyait George.

Le jumeau de Fred, le miroir de Fred, le miroir de son fils. Elle pensait à George et Fred, au duo qu'ils formaient et la déchirure que ressentait son fils encore vivant, qui n'était à présent qu'une moitié de lui-même.

George qui s'était relevé malgré tout, avec l'aide de Ron surtout, mais aussi de tous les autres Weasley et de Harry. George qui avait fini par quitter la maison lui aussi, et reprendre la boutique. Et elle était la seule qui ne l'avait jamais aidé, qui n'avait jamais réussi à lui dire d'être fort, car elle-même ne le pouvait pas.

Et pourtant George ne lui en voulait pas. Il la comprenait. Lui seul savait ce qu'elle faisait devant cette fenêtre tous les jours de l'année, par tous les temps et toutes les saisons.

Elle l'attendait.

Elle attendait George en pensant à Fred. Elle attendait George qui venait chaque jour lui donner ce qu'elle attendait.

Elle attendait toute la journée qu'il arrive, elle voyait sur le sentier qui traversait son jardin le miroir de son fils perdu et pendant ces quelques instants elle espérait plus fort que tout, elle s'accrochait à ce rêve. Fred était revenu, il traversait la pelouse et bientôt il entrerait dans le salon et raconterait une histoire drôle pour expliquer ce qui l'avait retenu toutes ces années.

Mais c'était George qui entrait dans le salon, qui s'asseyait près d'elle et qui tournait son visage vers la fenêtre pour regarder avec Molly le sentier qui traversait le jardin. Et tous les deux, ils pensaient à Fred.

Pourtant ce matin-là, George traversa le sentier, s'assit près de sa mère et lui prit la main. Il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Ce geste surprit Molly, elle était habituée à la présence de son fils, à ces moments silencieux où ils se comprenaient si bien, ces moments impalpables et douloureux. Mais ce matin-là George avait pris sa main, alors pour la première fois elle leva la tête vers lui et s'arracha à la contemplation de la fenêtre.

George pressa sa main.

Pendant longtemps, il avait pensé que personne ne pourrait comprendre sa douleur, il pensait être le seul qui vivrait à jamais avec ce sentiment de vide infini. Mais aujourd'hui il avait croisé son regard et il avait compris. Elle souffrirait autant que lui. Elle avait perdu sonfils lorsqu'il avait perdu son jumeau.

Alors d'un accord tacite et silencieux ils décidèrent de surmonter leur peine à deux, en sachant qu'ils ne guériraient jamais, mais en faisant de leur mieux pour sourire à la vie et ce qu'elle leur offrait à présent.

Ils se relevèrent ensemble, main dans la main laissant derrière eux la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin et le petit chemin que ce fils aimé et ce frère rieur ne traverserait plus jamais. Ils se relevèrent et se dirigèrent ensemble vers le futur, où les attendaient le reste de leur famille.


End file.
